White Monster Trouble
by Pokemance
Summary: A Romance series between a different Hylians and the monsters of Hyrule. Rated M for Mature content.
1. White Bokoblin Cravings

Being a merchant in an Apocalyptic world is hard, being a Hylian merchant is worst, not being able to resist heat like Goron, not being able swim like a Zora, travel fast like a Rito, being weaker than the weakest Gerudo though of course of the ones I found since I can't enter their town, while living in a world with killer monsters everywhere.

Our Sheik protectors turned against us…

I once dreamed I was the hero that would save us all, but it was all a dream…

I go to for a swim in a lake in central Hyrule being 7 am its unlikely I am going to be disturbed, being refreshed enough I start to swim to shore but I see a Bokoblin siting near my clothes staring at me, what was weird in this situation wasn't only the fact that Bokoblins usually aren't this patience but also that this one was white, my legs start to get tired, I swim to shore I rather die in land than in the water.

Waiting to be murdered on the spot, I stand there naked waiting for the Bokoblin to attack me, it didn't move, still staring at me blood started to come from it's nose, we stared at each other for about five minutes, tired of waiting and getting cold I go to grab my clothes, the Bokoblin stands up ,while I was a mere 1 meter away from it, and tackles me to the ground, it immobilized me, with its legs it spread mine apart, was I about to be raped?

Unable to fight back I start to scream for help… but no one came for help, its tong hides my dick, I prepare to have my ass broken in two when instead the Bokoblin just layed on top of me though its hips still on top of mine, its arms hug my sides.

It then makes us both roll, I am now on top, being finally able to move I just stand up, shattered was my perception of what I thought was happening as the white Bokoblin layed there with it's hands on its chest, it's tong up revealing its crouch and in it a leaking pussy, I grab my clothes and start to run away.

All turned to black…

I wake up, a headache strikes my head, I look around and see that I was on the forest, near me was a little camp fire, I stand up still naked I look around for my clothes when suddenly from my back something hugs me, a hand shifts to my dick, the three fingered hand starts stroking my dick while from my back I feel her nostrils, trying to walk a way was pointless as she had a good grip on me, she notices the natural reaction that her stroking had on my dick and moves to the front of me while squeezing my butt with both hands.

She licked my dick, I tried to push her head away but still she manages to suck me with her mouth, she quickly pulls it out, she pushes me down on my back.

Laying over me she removed her tong completely, her hands now on my shoulders she kisses me, she tastes like fish, she jams her big wide tongue on my mouth, I just layed there unable to do anything while she petted my hair with her hands, she breaks the kiss, her grim had a string of saliva that connected our mouths, she grabs my dick and rubs the tip on her clit, her nostrils once again leaked blood, her cheeks now show a light red tint.

She directs my tip through her labia, once my tip is in she puts her hands on my shoulders, I look at our crouches and see my dick slowly get deeper and deeper in her Bokoblin pussy without any problem, once all my dick was in I couldn't help but feel good, she is tight and wet but she has a really good grip on me, she starts to move her body up and down slowly, but hard, her hands now on top of my bellybutton, then she gets really tight and flails her body back, she then squirts to my crouch from her pussy, she stares at me while she still sit on my crouch with my dick inside, she stares at her crouch then moves slightly up and down and then she looks at me and smiles, she pulls my dick out and rests on my side, I stare at the sky.

I don't know what to do now, I know I should grab my clothes now and run but there is a part of me that doesn't want to, my dick still hard so I decide what to do…

I shove it inside Bokoblin's pussy and pound hard while at the same time choking her, as long as she is alive I will feel like this, she grabs my ass with her hands and makes me pound harder, this confuses me, she slightly moves her hips, I lose balance and I am forced to put my hands over her shoulders, she smiles as she knew this would happen, I stop completely.

She wraps her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my hips then kisses me once more, her legs pressure my hips nodgling my tip a bit deeper, I collapse on top of her, it was night already.

I had a choice to make, continue to fuck her until I cum or leave and let it out another way, there was no way I would return to her after leaving as she wasn't attractive to me in any way, shape or form as so I decided to just fuck her this one time.

Rolling to her back I continue to fuck her, she started to moan, I put my hands on her flat boobs, when time came I wrap my arms around her body and hold her close while my dick starts to fill her up.

Once finished, I put my clothes on, when I stared back at her she was sitting with her legs apart, smiling at me, from her pussy my cum starts to flow out of her and on to the floor.

I started walking away, she didn't even tried to stop me.

My merchandise was stored at a near by cave, I have no house since my job depends on me to travel all over the place settling on house would only be if I was able to set a store there.

I got to the cave, my merchandise is still here, it starts to rain outside, since its night I decide to camp out on the cave for tonight, I make a fireplace and make shift bed, I grab from my merchandise a fish, I sell mostly food and arrows.

Soaking wet, the same Bokoblin appears on the cave, she had packed her stuff in what seams to be a cluster of weapons and wires on her back, she looked glad to see me as if she had been searching for me.

I kick her out of the cave, literally, I don't care for her and I know if she stays with me things are going as they did before, she wasn't stopped by this though, she latched on my good nature not to kick her out again, which happen when the rain turned into a storm.

Even more soaked now she sits down near the fireplace to warm herself, I had cooked a fish on a stick and now it was ready to be eaten, she looks at me taking it off the fireplace, I start eating the cooked fish as she starts to get close, she is now siting on my lap.

I finished eating the fish, she smiles at me, "NO! I don't want to have sex now." I say to her, she smiles at me and goes for a kiss, though I could've avoid it I don't, she still tastes like fish, I fall on my back, she starts to pet my hair, after a while she rolls to my side and hugs me, I start to fall asleep.

When I wake up I see that Bokoblin is still here, I smile she wakes up and smiles at me, "I don't know why I am smiling, I don't know why this Bokoblin not leaving makes me happy... those years of traveling alone, fishing alone and all around being alone… maybe I been liking the company and attention" I think to my self.

Bokoblin puts one of her hands on my cheeks, she seemed worried about me, I smile and then kiss her, she seems surprised but wraps her arms around me as I rolled on top of her, I rubbed her flat chest them got lower and lower and started to remove her tong.

She rolled on top and completely removed her tong I lowered my pants and got my dick out, she spread her pussy as she slowly sit on my dick making it go deeper and deeper, when my dick and fully in her Bokoblin pussy we smiled at each other, she put her hands on my shoulders, I grabbed her off the ground and rested her back on the cave wall, she wraps her legs around my hips, feeling even better than previously the Bokoblin puts her tongue out and rolls her eyes back [ahegao face] .

I was near my peak as so I fasten my rhythm, her moans were getting higher in volume, then she let out a scream as I squirted my cum in her pussy, each time a new string of cum came out of my dick she moaned.

Filled to the brim, Bokoblins pussy was now near the floor as she sit with her legs apart, she looked at her pussy starting to spit out cum, I put my right arm around her neck, she then looks at me smiling then rests her head on my shoulder.

Pokemance: sorry I haven't uploaded in a while.


	2. The White Book Worm

A white paw grabs a book from the floor, opens it and starts reading...

*Exploring eastern of sides of Hyrule I have been put in a difficult situation…

My body shook as my hands lost their grip, waves of pain travel from nerve to nerve as pain reached my skull, paralyzing me, not having the best protection nor had I anticipated such attack, I fall to the floor, gripping the dirt with my hands.

Recovering, or at least trying, I get up and try to grab my fallen weapons, once I found the grip of my sword I managed to make a stab on to my lizalfos foe, such attack managed to stop the barrage of attack it did though I did no damage on it.

What had happen was that through the lizalfos bottom armor my sword did find a weakness though one to which is due to the female genitalia of my opponent, opponent which took the act as an act of peace as the hilt of my sword dig into her deeps.

Sending a low powered shock through my body, lizalfos made my muscles relax being care full to not hit my skull, the hilt was then removed from its mucous spewing genitalia which fragrance started to entice cravings not belonging to the pairing of two foes.

My befriending foe notices the my body's reaction, as if she had seen gold she rushes to grab on to it, not by the texture of the sheets of fabric which concealed the most private part of me but by the rawest way she could, the wind is felt on my now exposed member.

My now blushed foe was full of excitement as it consumed my shameless member to it's hidden omnivorous deeps.

As thick as a rope, my foe's muscled tongue wrapped around the hidden part of me and as a spring it started moving, it's chameleon like eyes looked at what was left of my sin full eyes.

Not with pride but with lust my hips seemed to seek refuge closer to her face as my legacy started to pour to her feeding grace.

As if my mind was now cursed, the once empowering, fearless stance of my once foe seemed more appealing, more… seductive, as if it's stance was now changed to portray one of need, one portray that begged me to feed to it's cravings that were until then unfulfilled, but said craving, said need seemed to not only be the one of attention but also one much more private and personal.

The sting in my mind was the thought that her stance was one of need and lust rather than one that she had had before, one that projected fear, she was firmly grabbing onto my arm not to block the flow of blood that happen in said arm but to entice a reaction of which the color of blood portrays, one such reaction of wildness and lust, however it only enticed the mental struggle as with her once bellic monstrous facial expression, now cherubic, she now looked into my soul.

A deep warmness was caused by her seraphic gaze as her venereal intentions where made explicit as both her, blemished by one past strife, metacarpus rested their weight on to my shoulders and our kissers meet her left hand guided my right one to her pudendum by the back.

In shock I accidentally break the kiss, her right hand petted my left cheek, her expression showing accord to her such animalistic hankering cupidity to which my putz accordingly reacted.

As both our reactions showed accord she now layed over me as my back rested on the floor, engulfed in such pleasure only this mating act could give...*

The book falls to the floor as a lewd moan is thrown to the air by a white Moblin, with a hand fingering her pussy, this masturbating Moblin brought it self to and orgasm.

Looking at her hands, she sighs, she decides to go for a walk, exiting her skull shaped house she goes to the woods, armed with a bow and arrow, she was going to hunt a boar however something else caught her attention.

In a Tent near by, rushing she grabs the Hylian that was inside the tent.

The Hylian knew Moblins are carnivorous creatures and as so he panicked, Moblin however was interested in something else, she fantasized about having sex with Hylians for years, reading as much as she could on the subject.

She grabs the Hylian's pants and lowers them, she blushes her mind filled with glee as the Hylian in front of her was male.

Amazed with her pick she, with her middle finger, pets the under side of the Hylian dick, confused the Hylian that was trapped in the air by the Horny Moblin moaned.

Once she saw that the Hylian dick had harden, she puts her Hylian sex slave on the floor, she proceeds to remove her tong, the Hylian blushed as the glaze on to Moblin's dripping wet pussy, being able to flee he decides not to.

Moblin sits in front of the Hylian this was the moment she so fantasized about however there was a part of her that sensed something was missing.

The Hylian got up, not sure if she wanted to continue with this Moblin didn't try to grab him or pin him down, however the Hylian got closer to her. 

Standing in front of the Moblin, he kneels, his dick throbbing with excitement he aligns himself with Moblin's clit, she blushes as this surprised her in a good way then pain hit her, the Hylian's dick was trying to enter her.

Moblin's point of view:

"My hymen… My hymen is about to burst" I think as pain comes from my crouch, not being attracted to my kind I never once decided to try to have sex, only fantasized about having it with Hylians.

I feel something slowly pass my hymen, "his tip is in!" I thought, the mere thought of having sex with a Hylian aroused me, I could feel my clit harden and my vagina contract every time I felt him slowly get his tip in and out of my hymen.

I look at him and smile, he smiles back, slowly he pressures his tip into my hymen, the pain was building up inside of me, but he didn't stop, as if he got my cue he kept pressuring his tip into my hymen then…

"Haaaaaw" I scream out, my hymen expanded as his shaft made a home inside of me, I could feel him in me, I shaken with pain as my virginity was just taken by this Hylian, it stings.

Hylian's point of view:

"She looks so nice like this..." thought the Hylian as Moblin blushes, they usually are big beasts, but she was there looking so innocent and powerless, I look at her now split labia and see a green fluid surround my dick, she was a virgin and them it notices, she was tight even though taller and bigger than me her pussy seemed not to take much of her internals.

I hug her hips and hold my dick completely inside her pussy, trying to withdraw partly she didn't let me so I rested there as her pain subsided.

Once she motioned to start to move, she moaned like crazy, her pussy had an amazing grip on my and her softness was amazing, she was getting really wet and as so my dick had no friction I was free to move it in and out as hard as I pleased.

Regretfully this made me came closer to my orgasm faster, I withdrew myself from inside of her and proceeded to stroke my dick, Moblin however didn't like this so she swatted my hand away from my dick and stands up and pushes my on my back and starts to ride my dick, she was even tighter now I could feel she was close to her orgasm, riding me fast I thrust my seed deep inside her pussy she slams her forearms into the floor and shakes on top of me, I was still pumping my seed inside of her, and no dough filling her womb as her belly seemed a bit more rounded, this was definitely causing her to orgasm.

Her pussy overflowing, I stop pumping my seed into her as my balls were now dried out, she stands up and spreads her pussy, from it come out my sperm mixed with a tiny bit of blood, thank Hylia we are different species.

Moblin's point of view:

"I think he doesn't know that he impregnated me" I think to myself.

Three months later:

"He is back!" I scream as I manage to spot him on top of my house, I run into the woods and find his tent, he glazes at me and says "Hi! Nice to see you again, want more?" I smile at him and grab his hand and put it in my belly, he seems confused.

Our baby then kicks, he then says "So you got pregnant? Who is the lucky father?", I grab him by his armpits and bring him into the air and kiss him.

As the kiss breaks he says to me still with a string of saliva connecting our mouths "Are you telling me… I'm the father?" I nod.

Pokemance: [Double Upload] so how do you like this chapter?(Note that it isn't connected to the previous chapter) so next chapter female Hinox or female Lynel ?


	3. I have been searching for her

I have been searching for it... And now it's in front of me, a white Lynel, regarded the most dangerous monster to roam in the whole hyrule kingdom, its main is worth a fortune his head hero status for life.

I'm protected by an ancient armour that I bought by selling alot of meals, searched mountains for lums so that I could trade them for diamonds, a buzzsaw in my hand I dash against my foe…

It didn't even noticed me as it avoids my attack, my face plants itself in a rock as my consciousness fades away.

I wake up covered in some sheets as a wet towel is put on my forehead, it sting, I look around and see Lynel staring at me a expression that seemed to show relieve, I got up and as I grab my buzzsaw dash against my foe, Lynel blocks with a hug, it raises my legs of the ground.

I was trying to escape all throughout the hug, however when it got my head in its chest I froze…

A band of fabric went around Lynel's chest and hidden in its fur that enfolded over the band… Were two, covered in light fur, balloons of woman meat that I uncovered from the band as I tried to escape.

Lynel's hand started to squeeze my butt slightly, Lynel's nipple was erected and resting against my cheek, I could feel my armour getting tight around my waist.

I pinched Lynel's sideboob, it just let me go to the floor, it looked blushed.

It looked apprehensive about me, but then Lynel spread it's long chest fur revealing two C cups, that was the moment were the plate that protected my irreplaceables popped off due to the man pressure it sustained.

The timing couldn't be worst…

Lynel sniffed my hole in the armour, it's four legs laid it's horse belly on the floor, it grabbed with one hand and sucked with its mouth on a not so proud hylian reaction, hair getting in it eye Lynel uses its spare hand to put it behind its ear while sucking on my tip.

Then it spit out my tip and started to lick my shaft, I was barely holding on.

Lynel stopped… I feel fur on my crouch, my shaft being squeezed, by Lynel's C's.

Lynel smirked as my dignity spew out of my tormented member, that tormented member wasn't tired, escape was not something in my mind when not only pleasure filled me but the possibility of this Lynel being used as bait for more Lynel.

Lynel rested me against a tree, I needed to make sure this Lynel was female for the possibility of bait and also to make sure it is searching for a mate.

Lynel was backing up on me as I stood in my thoughts emotionless and without reaction, soon was being engulfed in Lynel's twitchy vagina.

She couldn't be used as bait, she wasn't searching for a mate anymore…

...she had already found one…

… me.

started to feel good as the mid point was passed, she contracted and expanded periodically.

Her butt raised a bit, my hands fall just above her butt cheeks as my feet get of the ground, she stopped moving back more as my member was already fitted inside it's custom made pleasure chamber.

Reaching under her so I could have more resting points I found her horse boobies, I slowly pounded her vagina, she moaned every time I trusted in, however I did not last long as in a lonely hour I reach climax on her horse back, she looked she had her fun though this beast needed her sexual release too.

I roughly play with her horse boobs as those seemed to pleasure her more and then I ate her pussy until she cummed on me.

She collapsed on her side from exhaustion, I go behind her humanoid torso and I start to fall asleep, she notices me and puts one of my hand on her chest.

The next day I woke up alone, tears started flow out as I realised I had been a one nightstand…

Months passed, though my village was protected it was not by me… it seemed He woke up…

After 100 years He woke up.

I set out on a new adventure…

As one of our corrupt guardians aims at me, I walk towards it throw my armour away tears like waterfalls, " take your best shot, what are you waiting for !" I scream, the guardian shoots.

The laser barely missed me, the guardian now beheaded it turned into light.

Standing there staring at me was a white Lynel, it's eyes crying though covered by its hair, a faint feminine voice is heard "I… I'm sorry...".

The voice came from the Lynel,"...I'M SORRY, I should haven't left… and when I regretted I was already too late, I thought you were a one-time thing but you never left my mind…".

I interrupt "GO FUCKING DIE", her tears thicken.

I continue "I went there to kill you but you with compassion and love showed me you weren't a monster…" I grab something from my bag, " you are a monster though, you might not have noticed but you kill people from the inside out" I throw a decapitated white Lynel head to her feet.

She grabs the head and says " nice try" she takes the head apart revealing it was made with watermelons and oak.

She comes closer and almost plants a kiss on my lips.

"So you have been...spying on me?" I say to her, she blushed " no I-I just happen to pass by… yeah and...I hum recognized you so I killed the guardian" she replied.

I looked at her face she blushed even more, "I thought you just used me for… you know, had you tell me you wanted to continue to a relationship I wouldn't turn you down but you are the one who left, you are the one who choose that I didn't deserve your time, you are the one who was selfish…"

She looks down again the blush faded away instantly.

"...but you are the one I want to spend my time with, I want to know you better, know your parents, your siblings, your flaws and your strengths…"

She stares at me now blushing again her eyes crying but her face happy.

"...I want you" I concluded.

She grabs me off the ground and kisses me.

Pokemance: Sup! Tell me what you think about this chapter in a review Below!


	4. Frosty Sex

Five layers of clothes, though white they seem pink due to the red color of the moonlight, I take shelter on an empty skull/ base of operations, Lizalfos in my shoulder, captured, its mouth gaged and it's limbs tied up, its eyes twitching and it struggling to get free, I set it on the floor, using more rope to tie its body in such a way it couldn't get free, though that didn't stop it from trying, it lays on the floor with both its legs and arms behind its back almost like it was a snake.

"Soo this is your base of operations, hum?" I say as I lit the fireplace up and cook some meat, I push its body to the floor, it laying on its side I started to frisk it for more weapons, it shook more as my touch is foreign to it, as I get lower on its body notice a little slit on its under tail, right in the middle of its crouch, this slit had some liquid coming from it, "haha you are hiding a potion!" I say to it as I split the slit apart only to get more of the liquid sprayed in my face, I searched the cavity with my fingers but was unsuccessful in proving more than her sex.

She was breathing harder now, her face shows a barely noticeable blush as her eyes try to focus on me, her body was white, her expertise was freezing prey and foe, I had captured her by not only recognizing her routine as also analyzing her the pattern of her footprints, that's how I found her headquarters here, being a lizard she no dought needed to get warm somehow at least once a day, no way was she warm blooded.

The meat now cooked I start to eat, once I finished eating I sit on her tail behind her torso and free her mouth, I was standing her up, I got the cooked meat in her mouth and she promptly ate it, after she finished eating I prepare to gag her mouth again, however this time I was unsuccessful, she managed to freeze my outer jacket solid, now frozen in that position I was the one trapped as her with her mouth managed to bite down the ropes and free herself.

She looks at me and grins, her tongue wetting her lips as she stared at me wagging her tail side to side as she had stand up, she now goes to my lap and lays on it, the light from the fireplace making the situation look more romantic than it should, however I wasn't the only one that realized that as the Lizalfos spreads it's legs over my crouch, rubbing hers on mine, her arms wrapped around my neck.

Quickly, my dick became hard, to my dismay she noticed the sudden bulk in my pants, she stops rubbing herself on it and stares at it then me, she gets of my lap and grabs a stick from the fireplace and unfreezes me, I quickly grab my sword and put it over her throat, she pulls my pants down and fits one of her hands inside my boxers, her hand grabbing on to the still hard dick of mine, now getting harder.

She started to jerk it slightly up and down, I lowered the sword and stab the floor with it, I was almost cumming, she pushes me to the floor, the red coming from the flames of the fireplace silhouette our bodies onto the wall, she wraps her Lizalfos tongue around my dick like a spring she made it bounce on my dick as she fed on my pre-cum by sucking on the tip, I lay a hand on her cheek, she blushes a bit more.

There I was, getting a blowjob from an enemy that smelled like fish, I was a lone warrior, I am not used to be this close to an enemy at least this intimate with it, however I can't say this is different from the reason of which I captured her.

She stop sucking my dick and tries to get away, though successful on her attempt I manage to not only cum in her mouth but tag her body with a localizer, a bit sadden by her manipulation of my desires for her freedom I rejoice on the fact that it happen and that the glowing in the bright pink bracelet localizer was in place and working.

That night I slept there in her previous base, as they are not known to return to their base after being found out.

Laying in my bedsheets I thought of her, how I had fingered her, how she gave me a good blowjob, I was warm in the sheets, my dick poked them, "seems today I will have to do it by myself again" I say as start to masturbate to the thought of her, then there it was, a pink bracelet wearing Lizalfos.

Her hand took mine from gripping my dick, her body now smelling like flowers, as I throw a fire arrow to the fire place relighting it, details became more apparent, she didn't fled, she felt like she had to prepare herself for me as now she also had a flower tied to her horn, this made me blush.

Shortly after this, I cum over her face before she leaves once more, however this time I didn't let her.

I jump on her back, her body collapses on the floor with her belly down, she groans, I remove my boxers and proceed to asphyxiate her with it, her tongue shot out to the floor, her limbs squirming and grabbing on to the floor in vain, her face starts to get more red as her blood gets trapped there her hands try to pry the elastic of the boxers from her throat, meanwhile I raise her back legs and prob her slit.

She could barely breathe, but her slit more wet than before, I slowly pressure it more and more trying to defeat a blockage in her slit, then like something ripped open, my dick shot in her, I tie my boxers around her neck as a leash, " you are my slave, this is your life now…" she squirts at me, I then notice blood coming from her slit mixed with the same liquid as before "… you are such a slut, you like that I defiled your virgin lizard pussy didn't you?" I say, I flip her belly up as I continue thrusting into her, she continues to groan.

She then puts her tongue in my mouth, I bite it, she gets more wet, " you like pain do you?" I ask her, for some reason she nods, she grabs my hands and puts them on her throat and squeezes them, I stop in shock, " what? You are liking this?" I ask, again she nods, her tongue wraps around my shaft as the tip still is inside of her, she pulls me deeper in her with her legs, I still sit there thinking of what to do as she starts humping up at me.

On a snap, I flip her on the her side and fuck her from behind, her tail wrapping around my leg, she puts her tongue in her mouth and starts to moan as I pull the boxers tighter around her neck, she responded by tightening her pleasure tunnel, I fasten my hips as soon I would reach my point, I let go of the boxers and pull her by the neck closer to me, her tongue shot out, my dick slammed even deeper in her, shooting my cum into her Lizalfos pussy, filling her belly up to the point of it visually being noticeably bulge.

I let go of her neck and she regains her breath, she turns her head to me and kisses me as her pussy milks me to the very last drop and a puddle of cum comes out of her.

Soon my dick pops out of her, flaccid, cum still tainted with her first timers blood, she sadly not pregnant.

From that day forward she stood as my support in combat, even recognized as a friend by many though only my "support" in the night.


End file.
